The Beginning
by NikkyKnowsx3
Summary: Nate Gray, the popular boy in school. Miley Stewart, not popular at all; considered a freak. What happens when he falls for her?


Hey I'm Nikky, and I hope you like my story! One shot maybe? And yes. It's loong, haha.  
**FYI:** Miley is 16, and Hannah Montana. 'Nate Gray' and his brothers are not famous.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana or any of its characters.

The Beginning  
Chapter One: The Question

My heart stopped. At first I thought he had me confused with another girl.

But when I looked up into his dark hazel eyes, he was looking right into mine.

Not moving, just waiting for me to answer.

"Miley..."

It took me a long minute to come back to reality, my mind just kept replaying his question over and over again.  
But I was sure my brain was playing tricks on me.

I managed to stutter out, "I'm sorry, but what did you ssay?"

I swear a little smile started to form on his face, "I said… do you want to go on a date with me?"

I wonder if he could see the shock written on my face. I was never any good at hiding my emotions, which I hated.

Memories from the past week started to flood my mind. I had lied and told my biology teacher I needed to go to the bathroom.  
Honestly, I just hated biology and I wanted to get away for a few minutes. I knew I had about 7 to 10 minutes since the biology  
room was the last classroom in hallway 10B.

When I shut the classroom door I just walked. Very slowly. If all the other students weren't in class they'd probably think I was a zombie.  
But I wouldn't have cared; here I'm just a freak, except to my 2 best friends.

I must have been more out of it than I thought. Because I hit something, hard, and next thing I know I was laying face up on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Here let me help you"

He bent over to grab my hands, and lifted me up. Slowly, to be careful. When I was on my feet, I looked up and saw a really good  
looking guy. Curly hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a smile on his face, I instantly knew who it was.

"Sorry, about that. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He apologized while bending down to pick up the hall pass  
I dropped. "Here you go."

I took the hall pass from his hand and thanked him.

"I'm Nate by the way. You're… Millie. Right?"

"Miley, Miley Stewart." I wasn't too surprised he didn't know who I was. But he didn't need an introduction; every girl in this entire high  
school knew who Nate Gray was. The second youngest of his 4 brothers, everything about him was just gorgeous. He could be a model,  
if he wanted. But everyone knew he had a thing for music.

"Oh right, Miley. Well I got to get back to geometry, but I'll see you around."

"Yeah… okay, bye." Wow, did that just happen?

I didn't see him until 2 days later, at lunch. I was trying to buy a bag of Doritos but the dang vending machine wasn't giving it to me.  
Then a line started to form behind me, full of impatient kids just groaning, wanting me to hurry up.

And then there he was, to my left he was leaning against the machine just smiling at me. When I looked at him he asked, "Having trouble?"

"Just a little, the Doritos won't come out."

"Hmmm." He scanned the machine carefully, up and down. Then he went to the back of the machine and hit it hard with his fist,  
and I watched as the Doritos fell. As I reached to get my snack, he beat me to it. I thanked him as he dropped the bag in my hand.

"No problem, now we're even."

"Even? What do you mean?" Now I was confused.

"For me running into you the other day, it was very rude of me. And I just got you your Doritos, so we're even." And with that he winked  
at me, and turned to walk away.

When I walked back to my usual lunch table, I was just really confused. I didn't understand why _he_ was talking to me, he didn't have too.  
After he ran into me he could have just went on like nothing ever happened.

Focused on my thoughts, I didn't even hear the bell ring. But someone tapped my shoulder. When I turned around, I sighed.

"You ditching class or something? If so… this isn't the greatest place to hide."

When I looked around; there was no one in the cafeteria, just me and Nate. I got up quickly and headed towards the door, ignoring  
his question. I knew I would be late to Biology so I tried my best to run. I didn't know he was still following me though.

"Hey, hold on. Why are you running?" He asked, catching up to me so easily.

"I'm going to be late!" I said while opening my locker and grabbing the books I needed.

He chuckled, "We have plenty of time. Here I'll walk you."

I froze. What was he doing? I just looked up at him, with a confused face.

"What?"

"You're going to walk me? Why? Like… why are you talking to me all of a sudden?

He looked away for a second, then met my eyes "I don't know, you just seem really… cool" And a smile appeared on his face.

I returned the smile and with that, he walked with me to my Biology class, like he promised.

The next couple of days just flew by. Everyday he'd find me after lunch and walk me to Biology. And everyday I could just feel everyone  
staring at us. Wondering why he was always talking to someone like me.

Sometimes I wished the walk from the cafeteria to my locker, to Biology class was much longer. I felt so comfortable around him; we could  
just talk about random things. He'd always ask how my day was going and I'd tell him everything.

One day after school when my dad was running late, we even exchanged cell phone numbers. We never texted each other though.  
He said he'd rather talk to me in person.

Then all those memories slipped away. I looked back at him; he was still standing there looking so gorgeous. I knew I had to say  
something before I ruined this moment. But what?

I took in one big breath, looked into his amazing eyes and opened my mouth to give him my answer.


End file.
